Sebuah Alasan
by KA Jung Liu
Summary: "Tapi cinta tidak memerlukan alasan, Hime. tidak memerlukannya" Mendadak berhenti, dia seakan tak percaya padaku.. "Itulah mengapa hari ini, sampai sekarang, kau , tanpa make-up, dengan wajah pucat, bibir padang gurunmu, mereka tampaknya tidak menjadi alasan bagiku untuk terus mencintaimu atau tidak. Aku masih mencintaimu, Kushina. ..."


**Lama tak jumpa dengan kawan-kawan...**

**Gomenasai... **

**KA Jungliu menghilang,,,, semoga masih ada yang mau baca karya ku ,,, #Aamiin...**

**~ Sebuah Alasan ~**

**Two Shoot**

'**Chapter 1'**

**Author : KA JungLiu**

**Disclaimer : Manga dan carekter Minakushi cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto, kecuali Kasumi, Ichi Jungliu, dan Kazuhiro. itu milik yg punya nama.**

**Pairing : Minato_Kushina**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Angst**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, masih banyak kekurangan yang perlu diperbaiki.**

**Catatan : **_KA nyempetin buat, karena kebanyakan ide yg menggantung di kepala sayang klo gk di luapin,,, maaf kalo pasaran.._

_Terimaksih khusunya KA ucapin buat Imouto ku Ichi-Jungliu, Nee-chanku Ichan, 2 Keponakan gilaku Ochta-chan & Nur-chan,,, yg udh kasih inspirasi dadakan,,, hehehe_

_serta temen2 yg masih setia membaca karya sederhana milik KA ini..._

_Love You All... 3_

**dari pada banyak cuap2 lets check this out..!**

**.**

**.**

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

**.**

**.**

**[Minato P.O.V]**

Musim gugur, cuaca memang begitu hangat. Matahari bersinar bersama dengan langit yang cerah dan disertai awan putih. Indah bukan !

Aku mengembuskan napas dan memandangi langit yang cerah. Duduk di bangku di sebuah taman acak di Konoha, aku menikmati pemandangan dihadapanku, menyaksikan anak-anak bermain dengan satu sama lain. Aku tersenyum, indahnya duniaku.

Aku mulai bergeser tidak nyaman, sudah satu jam dan ia belum juga datang. Mengapa dia begitu terlambat? Aku mengambil ponselku dan memanggil nomor teleponnya, sekali lagi sambungan langsung dialihkan ke voicemail. Aku mulai khawatir, benar-benar bukan Khusina yang biasanya. Setidaknya dia pasti akan menelepon dan memberitahuku apa yang membuatnya terlambat.

"Hei, ummm ... Kushi-_chan_. Dimana kau? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Aku meneleponmu sebelumnya tapi tidak kau angkat. Apakah kau mengalami masalah yang mendesak? Telpon aku ketika kau mendengar ini. Kekasihmu. Minato " Aku meninggalkan pesan dengan kecewa dan putus asa dalam suara lembutku. Aku melihat sekilas lagi jam tanganku menunjukan 04:07 a.m. Kami berjanji untuk bertemu pukul 2:30 a.m. Aku mendesah kecewa.

Biar kuceritakan sedikit tentangku. Sebenarnya aku hanya mahasiswa kedokteran yang baru saja menyelesaikan gelarnya di bawah bantuan pacarku. Aku masih belum menemukan pekerjaan, sementara pacarku adalah penasihat inventasi sukses di sebuah bank yang terkenal di seluruh dunia. Dia juga putri dari seorang gubernur terhormat dan kaya, sedangkan aku hanyalah pria yatim-piatu.

Kisah cinta kami dimulai 2 tahun yang lalu dengan perjalanan yang panjang. Tepatnya tahun lalu ketika Aku harus bertemu dengan orang tuanya, meminta ijin untuk berkencan dengannya. Dan seperti yang Aku prediksi, itu tidak mudah karena orang tuanya menolakku mentah-mentah dengan alasan latar belakangku.

Satuhal yang mengejutkanku ketika Kushi-_chan_ mengatakan bahwa dia akan pindah dari rumahnya untuk hidup bersamaku, itu benar-benar mengejutkan. Aku berpikir bahwa keributan ini telah melembutkan hati orangtuanya, namun tidak demikian, sampai sekarang, mereka masih tidak menghubunginya. Tidak sekali pun.

Kushina tidak pernah menyesal, dia selalu mengatakan kepadaku bahwa. "Jika orang tuaku tidak dapat menerimaku dengan siapa Aku, maka ini sudah berakhir. Setidaknya aku masih memilikimu, orang yang mencintai Aku untuk siapa Aku dan bersedia kehilangan segalanya bagiku. Aku puas dengan hal itu, Minato Aku mencintaimu... "dia pernah berkata kepadaku.

Tapi masalahnya adalah bahwa, itu hanya semakin memberika tekanan bahkan lebih kepadaku karena setelah semua itu dia kehilangan segalanya hanya demi Aku, sementara aku di sini, mahasiswa pengangguran, bahkan tidak punya apa-apa.

Aku melirik ke jam tanganku dan menghela napas lagi.

"Kushi-_chan_~ ~ Dimana kau?" Aku merengek.

**[Minato P.O.V End]**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah Alasan**

**.**

**.**

**[Khusina P.O.V]**

"Dokter, kapan pengecekan akan dilakukan?" Aku bertanya, khawatir. Aku mengambil ponselku dan memeriksa waktu, '2:45'. Aku sudah terlambat untuk kencanku. Aish, dattebane!

"Mari kita lihat dulu. Jika CT scan mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau bisa kembali ke rumah sekitar jam 3. Sekarang ambil ini dan pergi ke ruang CT scan. Dua lantai di bawah, belok kiri di koridor dan itu di sebelah kananmu. "Dia memberiku sebuah kartu. Aku menerimanya dan menunjukkan kepadanya senyum terimakasih.

"Aku mengerti. Arigatou , Dokter. "

" Ie Doitashimasite ."

Dan aku pergi, pergi ke arah yang diberitahukan kepadaku. Ketika aku memasuki ruangan, Aku melihat dokter lain dalam setelan jas putih dokternya.

"Uzumaki Kushina?" Dia menanyakan untuk mengkonfirmasi.

"Ya, ini aku." Dan Aku menyerahkan kartu yang Dokter Tsunade beri kepada ku sebelumnya.

"Silakan duduk." Katanya , menawarkan Aku untuk duduk.

Menempatkan kartu pada pemindai kartu, informasi yang lengkap dariku segera muncul ke layar komputer. Aku melihat dia menunjukkan ekspresi yang aneh, aku bertanya-tanya apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Aku memahami kondisi ..." ia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi begini!" dia mulai berbicara dengan suara jelas, namun lembut. "Aku baru saja memeriksa informasi tentangmu. Dan ummmm baik, Aku ingin kau untuk melakukan CT scan terlebih dahulu sebelum Aku bisa memberikan jawaban yang sempurna mengenai penyakitmu. Silakan pergi ke sana "ia menunjuk ke mesin dan meminta Aku untuk berbaring di atasnya.

"Aku akan membiarkan CT scan memindai kau dulu, ok? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, semua yang perlu kau lakukan adalah hanya bersantai. Dan juga, ketika mesin ini sampai ke kepala mu, kau mungkin merasa sedikit berat, itu karena mesin sedang melakukan pemindaian penuh, jadi jangan takut. "

"Terima kasih, aku mengerti ... ummmm ... Dokter. Ichi Jungliu. "Aku membaca nametag nya.

Dia terkekeh, "Ini adalah tugasku untuk mengurusmu, nona."

"Aku akan memulainya, aku harap kau bersabar dan tenang."dia menambahkan.

"Ya, Aku mengerti."aku menjawab dengan senyum kecil.

Sosoknya bergerak ke komputer dan Aku mendengar bunyi klik dari jauh. Mesin mulai bergetar. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menutup mataku mencoba untuk bersantai. 10 menit atau lebih setelah itu, Aku merasa mesin berhenti.

"Kau dapat berhenti dan keluar dari sana sekarang." Katanya

Aku tersenyum dan duduk, merasa sedikit pusing. Aku bangun mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakiku dan mulai membuat jalan ke arah dokter tapi tiba-tiba ...

Rasanya seperti bumi berputar.

Kepalaku semakin berat dan berat seiring berjalannya waktu ...

Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan pingsan ...

**.**

**.**

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun oleh suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku mengedipkan mataku mencoba membukanya, Aku menemukan Kasumi-_chan_, Imouto ku tepat di depanku.

"_Nee_-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku menenerima telepon dari Ichi senpai dan segera datang ke sini. "

Imouto ku, dia juga seorang dokter di sini. Dia seorang dokter yang sukses. Dalam waktu empat tahun bekerja, dia sudah terpilih sebagai dokter utama termuda. Dia lulus sebagai dokter, khusus bedah pada umumnya namun, ketika mulai bekerja selama satu tahun dia dimasukkan ke dalam "Bagian Jantung". Pemerintah di sana mengatakan sulit untuk menemukan seseorang yang jenius, dan berbakat seperti dia jadi yang terbaik untuk meraihnya ke tempat yang seharusnya agar dia bisa membanggakan bakatnya. Aku, sebagai kakak, sangat bangga padanya.

"Uggghhh, Kasumi-_chan_ .." Aku merengek dan mencoba untuk duduk. "Hai."

Dia mengerutkan kening, "Aku bertanya kepadamu _Nee_-_chan_, apakah kau baik-baik saja atau tidak?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku baik-baik saja. Imouto, sekarang aku mulai bertanya-tanya berapa lama kau akan terus bertindak seperti kau adalah _Nee_-_chan_ KU bukan Imouto-Ku " Aku bercanda. Dia memutar matanya. Ahhh, betapa lucu nya, buing buing Kasumi.

"Ichi senpai, apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kushina-_Nee_?" dia bertanya lembut kearah Dokter Ichi.

Dokter Ichi tidak mengatakan apa-apa . Dia menyerahkan Kasumi hasil scan dan ekspresi Imouto-ku berubah menjadi dingin dalam satu menit.

"_Nani ka_ ?" Aku bertanya, penasaran.

"_Nee_-_chan_, ikuti Aku." Itu semua apa yang dia katakan. Aku cemberut tapi kemudian terus mengikutinya. Aisshhh, shikata nai. Dia benar-benar bertindak seperti _Nee_-san ku sekarang. Hmpft!

"Duduk." Dia memrintahku ketika kita berada di kantornya.

"Yahhh! Kasumi-_chan_, kau tahu aku bukan binatang peliharaan, kau tidak bisa hanya mengatakan "Ikuti Aku" " Duduk" begitu sajakepada _Nee_-san mu. Selain itu, aku di sini sebagai pasienmu , kau dattebane. Tolonglah gunakan bahasa formal denganku, dattebane " Aku bercanda mengatakan hal tersebut dan menjulurkan lidahku keluar..

"Baiklah seperti yang kau bilang, kau di sini sebagai pasian jadi silahkan panggil Aku " Dokter- san "atau " Kasumi-san " " Dia meminta ku, dengan wajah lurus nya.

Aku terkejut jadi Aku hanya bisa menatap wajah kecilnya denga mata melebar.

Dia memutar matanya sedikit sebelum berkata, "Aku hanya bercanda _Nee_-_chan_."

Sialan. Bagaimana bisa Aku punya kakak seperti ini? Bahkan ketika dia bercanda, dia masih memiliki aura yang dingin, dattebane, itu menakutkan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" dia mulai bertanya serius.

"Mengerikan. Itulah mengapa Aku datang ke sini. Kepalaku terasa begitu berat dan ummm ... Aku tidak tahu tapi aku merasa benar-benar lelah hari ini. Aku mencoba untuk mengambil tidur juga, tapi entah bagaimana tidak membantu. Plus, kadang-kadang Aku merasakan sakit di dadaku. Aku bahkan pingsan! Itu benar-benar memalukan. "

Dia mendengarkan, mengangguk dan membuat cek pada papan yang dia pegang.

"_Nee_-_chan_ ... berdiri." Berkata lembut namun memaksa. Aku menatapnya.

"Kasumi, Aku katakan bahwa AKU BUKAN hewan peliharaan jadi tolong gunakan kata yang lebih baik kepadaku." Aku mengeluh. Dia memutar matanya lagi.

" Pasien Kasumi-san, silakan mendapatkan pantat malasmu jauh dari kursi itu."

Oh, dan dia berkata dengan formal?! Aku memberinya tatapan lain tapi menyerah ketika aku melihat dia tersenyum sedikit padaku. Dia seperti itu, selalu bertindak seperti dia dingin tetapi sebenarnya dia memiliki hati yang hangat dan lembut. Aku yakin orang yang memiliki dia akan menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di alam semesta ini. Kecantikannya, bakatnya, dia memiliki semuanya.

Aku akhirnya berdiri saat ia mengatakan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ?" Dia mendengarkan detak jantungku dan bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak baik sama sekali ..."

"Apakah ini sakit?"

**[Kushina P.O. V End]**

**.**

**.**

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kasumi P.O.V ]**

arienai ~ ~ ~ ~ I-i-i-itu tidak bisa seperti ini.

Suaraku menjadi gemetar dari rasa takut, aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Ini benar tidak bisa terjadi!

"_Nee_-_chan_, dimana yang sakit? Apakah disini ? "Aku mempertanyakan saat aku memeriksanya.

"Ya, itu agak menyakitkan."

Itu benar-benar memukulku, pada dasarnya aku bisa mengatakan apa artinya ini.

"Kushina-_Nee_ ..." Aku terisak. Aku melihat adikku membuka matanya dan menatapku dengan kebingungan di matanya.

" _Nande_? Kasumi-_chan_ " dia bertanya kepadaku.

" _Doushite_ ~ ~ ~ mengapa! Kau bodoh, apa yang salah denganmu!? "Aku berteriak ke padanya, bukan karena aku marah tapi aku terlalu khawatir.

Dia _Nee_-san ku satu-satunya. Bahkan meskipun dia hanya kakak angkatku hal tersebut tidak mengubah apa pun. Aku telah tinggal bersamanya seumur hidupku. Aku tidak bisa hanya diam melihat hal seperti ini terjadi kepadanya.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa!

"Kasumi-_chan_ ..." bisiknya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyeka air mataku.

"Tidak perlu menangis. _Nee_-san minta maaf karena membuatmu marah . Arra? Sekarang mari kita coba lagi "katanya dengan suara lembut dan menutup matanya lagi.

"di - mana ini ?" Aku memegang dagunya.

"D-d-bb - bibir bawah?" Bisiknya dengan keraguan.

Dan seketika itu, aku benar-benar menyadari fakta. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tanah dengan mulut menggantung terengah, tidak, Unnie, tidak ... Jangan seperti ini.

"_Nande_ ? Kasumi-_chan_, kenapa kau seperti ini? "Dia membungkuk berlutut dan menempatkan telapak tangannya di dahiku. Mencoba untuk mengukur panas tubuhku.

Wajah pedulinya di hadapanku, suara lembut malaikat nya yang mempertanyakan Aku dengan hati-hati, itu hanya membuatku semakin terluka.

" _Doushite_, _Nee_-_chan_?"

" _Doushite_ ?" Aku terus mempertanyakan dengan mengusap pipiku yang basah karena air mata.

Aku bisa melihat di matanya, bingung. Aku tidak bisa membantu tetapi menangis lebih keras lagi.

" KIRIMKAN SATU CO-DOKTER DI SINI!" Aku berteriak memberikan pesan melalui panggilan darurat dan berjalan pergi dengan air mata semakin deras mangalir di mataku.

Ketika sampai di pintu, aku tersandung kepelukan seseorang.

"Kasumi-_chan_? Kasumi! "Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa dia terkejut dari suaranya dan aku mengenali siapa orang ini, dia Kazuhiro-kun.

"Kasumi, apa yang terjadi?" Dia bertanya. "Apakah seseorang menyakiti mu? _Nani ka_, _Nande_? "

"Kazu_-kun _..." Aku terisak. Itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang dapat keluar dari bibirku.

Dia memelukku erat ke dadanya, "_Hime_, apa pun yang terjadi, aku di sini untuk mu. Kau tahu itu ... "dia berbisik, meyakinkan perasaan rentanku.

"Biarkan aku membawamu keluar dan membersihkan pikiranmu terlebih dahulu, hmmm?" dia menyarankan dan aku mengangguk setuju.

**[Kasumi P.O.V End]**

**.**

**.**

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

**.**

**.**

**[Kazuhiro P.O.V ]**

Kini kami berada di taman, Aku tidak keberatan menunggu, bahkan ini sudah hampir satu jam Kasumi menangis. Aku akui bahwa Aku sangat khawatir padanya. Sepanjang hidup ku, setelah mengenal Kasumi selama hampir tujuh tahun, Aku tidak pernah melihat dia menangis sekali pun. Dia selalu memiliki aura yang kuat dan dingin dengan dia. Tapi sekarang, sesak napas, tak berdaya, menangis di pelukanku.

Tangan kananku memeluk pinggangnya, sementara yang lain membelai kepalanya, entah bagaimana berusaha menghiburnya. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang membuat dia terluka seperti ini.

"Kasumi ..." Aku menghela napas. Mencium puncak kepalany lembut, aku memeluk erat dia.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau harus berhenti menangis sekarang. Dengar, matamu bengkak sudah. Tidak Kasumi-_chan_ cantik ku lagi. "

Tidak ada reaksi.

Ouuuukkkkkeeeeyyyy! Ini benar-benar membuatku khawatir bahkan lebih. Biasanya, jika Aku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak cantik, dia mulai cemberut dan akhirnya mengubah moodnya ke mode lembut dalam waktu singkat. Apa yang membuat dia menjadi lemah seperti ini? Uzumaki Kasumi yang Aku kenal tidak seperti itu.

Aku mencoba untuk mengingat kembali ... Dia berlari ke arahku sambil menangis sehingga itu berarti Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Mungkinkah bahwa ada seseorang datang dan mengganggu di tempat kerjanya? Masuk akal. Bukankah Dia datang langsung dari kantornya ...

"Hei, Kasumi-_chan_, _Hime_ ... Lihatlah aku ... "kataku, mengelus pipinya dan menyeka air matanya dengan ibu jariku. Mengangkat dagunya, kami saling memandang.

"Aku takut ... "Ini adalah kalimat pertama dia berkata kepada Aku sore ini.

Takut? Kasumi Uzumaki takut? Jika berita menyebar, Aku yakin semua dokter di sini akan bertanya apakah dia terlibat dengan kecelakaan sehingga kepalanya terbentur. = _ = Serius, apa yang salah dengan _Hime_-sama ku?!

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya menghela napas dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku mengatakan kepadamu bahwa kau memiliki Aku denganmu, mengapa kau harus takut?" Aku mulai berbicara kembali.

"Ingat bagaimana pertama kali kita bertemu? SMA, tahun senior. Kau pulang terlambat karena berlatih bernyanyi. Kemudian seorang pria datang, dengan niat kotor dan nafsu. Kau menangis, seperti saat ini, membuat dirimu begitu tak berdaya. Dan hadir sebuah keajaiban, Aku datang tepat waktu dan menyelamatkan Anda ... "Aku mengiingatkannya, Aku bisa merasakan tangisnya sekarang mulai mereda.

"Aku percaya, bahwa aku adalah salah satu yang pernah melihat bagian lain darimu, Kasumi-_chan_. Ini bagian lembut dan tak berdaya yang kau miliki. Namun meskipun demikian, satu-satunya hal yang ingin aku beritahukan kepadamu adalah, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu "kataku dengan penuh keyakinan. Akhirnya dia mengangkat dagunya dan menatapku.

"Selalu ..." Aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dan dia menunjukkan senyum kecil miliknya, senyum pertama yang pernah kulihat hari ini.

Aku menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. Membiarkan kedua ibujariku ringan mengusap air matanya.

"Buing buing Kasumi ... Aku mencintaimu ... "kataku, dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Dia sudah berhenti menangis, hanya bersantai di dadaku dan mencoba untuk mengambil udara segar.

"Bersediakan kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi?" Aku bertanya.

"ada lubang di Jantung."

"Hah?" Aku mempertanyakan. Ww-wwwait! Apakah dia hanya berkata bahwa dia memiliki penyakit itu?!

"Kassumi-kau"

"Tidak, ini bukan aku. Tapi, _Nee_-san . K-k-k-ku ... "

Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suaranya kembali gemetar dan air mata yang menyakitkan akhirnya tumpah kembali.

"Shh. Sh ... shh ... "Aku memeluknya lagi.

"_Hime_, dengarkan aku ..."

"Kau harus menenangkan diri dulu."

"Di Jepang, kaulah satu-satunya dokter yang bisa membantunya. Kau tidak bisa menjadi lemah ... "

"Dan di bawah pengawasan serta perawatanmu, Aku yakin dia akan bertahan hidup. Dia pasti akan bertahan, Kasumi ... Yakinlah ... "

Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku , masih menangis.

" arienai, Kazu_-kun _... 25% ... Dia hanya memiliki kesempatan 25% untuk tetap hidup ..."

WWWWHHHHHHATTTTT?!

**[Kazuhiro P.O.V End]**

**.**

**.**

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

**.**

**.**

**[Kushina P.O.V]**

Kasumi baru saja meninggalkanku, meninggalkanku di kantornya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, apakah Aku harus menunggu atau pulang saja. Dia meninggalkan Aku dengan air mata di matanya, sesuatu pasti tidak beres.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin dia tidak akan kembali ..." Aku merenungkan dalam hati. Setuju dengan pikiran Aku, Aku meninggalkan kantornya.

"T-t-t-tunggu!"

Omo, aku?

Aku berbalik dan bertanya, "Maksudmu aku?"

"Ya, ya. Kau Uzumaki-san. Pasien Uzumaki Kushina, kan? "

"Ya, aku. Kenapa? "

"Oh, sebenarnya, aku di sini sebagai dokter pengganti. Aku mendengar panggilan darurat Kasumi-senpai. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi mari kita lanjutkan pengecekan. Bukankah kita harus? "

"Ya, tentu. Mengapa tidak? "

Tidak seperti yang Kasumi lakukan sebelumnya. Aku tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, tapi membiarkan dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan hati-hati dan lembut. Setelah beberapa waktu, sekiatar setengah jam, pemeriksaan selesai. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa ia mengambil waktu lebih lama dari Kasumi-_chan_. Mungkinkah bahwa Kasumi lebih baik sehingga ia hanya membutuhkan beberapa pemeriksaan dan akhirnya tahu apa yang salah. Keke. Buing buing Kasumi memang sangat cerdas ^ ^.

Sebuah kertas keluar dari printer. dokter muda laki-laki itu mengambil keluar dan mendesah. _Nande_?

"Jadi ... Uzumaki-san ..." dia mulai berbicara, dengan hati-hati aku mendengarkannya. Sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Ini benar-benar berita yang memilukan dan Aku juga ingin membantu untuk yang terbaik...Uzumaki-san ... "

LUB DUB

LUB DUB

LUB DUB

Jantungku berdebar begitu cepat sehingga Aku mulai merasakan sakit di dadaku karena kinerja yang terburu-buru. Tapi antisipasiku lebih kuat jadi Aku tidak benar-benar merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali. Wajahnya menjadi pucat dan semakin pucat . Aissh, hanya katakan apa yang salah sudah!?

"Kau didiagnosis 'lubang di jantung' "

"Yy-y-y-ya?" Gagap pada kata-kataku sendiri. Apakah aku salah dengar? Me, lubang di Jantung?

"Ternyata, ada lubang di Jantung mu. Kami sudah memeriksanya dan sistem sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa kau memilikinya. 4 dari mereka ada di jantung mu. Ini berkembang dari kecil ke besar. Ukuran maksimum yang kita lihat adalah 20mm, dan sebagian besar dari yang kau miliki sudah lebih dari 10mm, yang berarti bahwa kau sama sekali tidak datang ke rumah sakit untuk pengobatan tepat waktu.

Kami sangat menyesal untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kau hanya memiliki 25% kemungkinan hidup. Dan 25% itu pasti menunjukkan bahwa, meskipun kau menjalani operasi tidak akan akan membantu banyak. Kemungkinan untuk kau bertahan bisa sampai 3 bulan - jika kau teratur mengonsumsi obat-obatanmu "

Aku mematung di tempatku. _Kore wa nan desu ka_?

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa dapat berkata-kata.

* ZEUT ZEUT ZEUT ZEUT *

Ponselku bergetar di sakuku. Aku mengambilnya dan memeriksa ID pemanggil dan terkesiap.

" Minato-Ouji " Aku bergumam, tiba-tiba aku ingat tentang kencan yang kami janjikan.

Ponsel ku berhenti bergetar sebelum aku menjawabnya. Aku tidak merasa perlu untuk melakukan panggilan kembali. Sebaliknya, Aku naik taksi menuju ke taman. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia masih ada.

Aku membayar untuk taksi dan berlari keluar dari mobil. Ini sudah gelap. Melihat arlojiku, Aku membaca waktu. 07:02 pm. Ohhh ... Mianne, Manato_-kun _~ ~

Aku berlari ke tempat di mana kami biasanya bertemu. Kakiku berhenti berjalan ketika Aku lihat sosok yang Aku rindukan masih ada, menunggu untukku dengan antisipasi dan putus asa.

Dia perlahan-lahan berbalik.

"Kushi-_chan_?" Dia mempertanyakan, tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena sudah gelap.

"KUSHI-_CHAN_!"

Setelah 5 detik dari pemindaian, dia berlari kecil kearahku dan memeluk erat.

"Aku merindukanmu ..." dia berkata. Pelukan yang ia beri semakin ketat, Aku bisa mengerti dia mencoba untuk menunjukkan betapa ia merindukanku dengan pelukannya. Aku hampir kehabisan napas, itu terlalu ketat.

Aku menepuk di punggungnya, "Yah ... kita saling bertemu setiap hari dan kau rindu padaku? Tidak benar-benar masuk akal sama sekali, kau baka... "

Dia melepas pelukan dan melihat tepat ke mataku.

"Tidak, ini serius .. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu ..." dia menangkup pipi ku dan bersandar untuk memberikan kecupan di bibirku. Aku malu.

Meskipun kami telah bersama-sama dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Aku masih tidak dapat menghentikan kegembiraan setiap kali aku melihatnya. Tidak bisa menahan diri dari rasa malu setiap kali dia menciumku. Merasa seperti itu pertama kalinya. Tapi, itu semua karena Minato benar-benar cinta pertamaku. Bukanka normal untuk merasa seperti itu ketika cinta pertamamu menciummu?

Aku menutupi telapak tangannya yang ada di wajahku dengan tanganku. Aku tersenyum kecil ke arahnya, mencoba untuk mengatakan Aku memahami bahwa dia benar-benar merindukanku. Karena aku merindukannya juga .

"Ini sudah 7 PM. kau sudah menunggu di sini selama 5 jam. Bukankah kau seharusnya marah dengan ku? "Aku mintanya jujur. Aku kenal dia. Dia tidak mau menunggu bagi siapa pun. Itu benar-benar mengejutkanku ketika Aku melihat dia masih di sini setelah 5 jam Aku membiarkan dia menunggu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak ..." dia berkata padaku.

"Aku khawatir sepanjang hari, berpikir apa yang mungkin terjadi padamu. Aku menelepon ke temanmu, mereka mengatakan mereka tidak tahu di mana kau. Aku tidak dapat menghubungi adikmu juga. Kau membuatku merasa begitu gugup, kau tahu. Sepanjang hidupku, aku tidak pernah merasa gugup dan cemas seperti hari ini "dia berhenti sejenak.

Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan dalam suaranya dan matanya. Hal tersebut menyentuh untukku, Jantungku berdebar pada kecepatan normal. Aku menahan napas saat aku merasa napasnya yang hangat di wajahku, menunjukkan dia membungkuk lebih dekat dan lebih dekat ke wajahku.

"Dan aku senang bahwa kau baik-baik saja ..." dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mengistirahat kesenjangan antara kami dengan meletakkan bibirnya pada milikku dan mulai menciumku dengan lembut.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman, ciuman lembut yang ia berikan menunjukkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang dia bagi kepadaku. Perutku bergemuruh, merasa seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalamnya. Jantung dan pikiranku akan menjadi gila.

Setelah beberapa lama, kita melepaskan ciuman satu sama lain. Jika bukan karena kekurangan oksigen, mungkin kita tidak akan berhenti. Dia masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku, masih menangkup kedua pipiku.

"Aku merindukanmu ..." katanya lagi.

"Aku tahu. kau mengulanginya berkali-kali dan itu terlalu banyak sudah "tukasku. Dan kami berdua tertawa.

"Minato-kun, kau mencintaiku?" Aku polos bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Yah, pertanyaan macam apa ini? Mengapa kau bertanya padaku sesuatu seperti itu "dia merespon, terdengar kesal sedikit.

"Tidak ada. Tapi kenapa kau mencintaiku? "

"Wajah imutmu, bibir seksimu, mata biru laut misterius milik mu, pipi chubby merah yang indah... Kau cantik, kau puas sekarang, _Hime_-sama?"

Aku tertawa, "Yup, definintely."

Kami mulai kencan kami. Pergi untuk makan malam dan menonton film bersama. Sementara itu, pikiranku tidak pernah membiarkan ku melupakan berita yang baru saja aku terima. Aku akan mati segera. 3 bulan adalah waktu terpanjang.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Minato tahu tentang ini, aku tidak bisa. Dia telah memiliki banyak kenangan yang cukup menyedihkan. Membiarkan dia tahu bahwa aku akan mati tidak akan membantu.

Dia baru memulai menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia. Setelah beberapa waktu lalu saat dia mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya masih hidup tetapi tidak pernah mencarinya, perasaannya terluka dan dia menutup hatiny untuk orang lain. Hingga akhirnya dia membuka hatinya lagi, dan aku tidak ingin merusaknya, tidak bisa merusak harapan dan kehidupannya.

"Haruskah aku putus dengannya?" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri diam-diam saat aku melihat pantulan wajah pucatku di cermin.

**[Kushina P.O.V End]**

**.**

**.**

**~Sebuah Alasan~**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**Keterangan :**

_Nande_** : 'Kenapa'**

_Doushite_** : 'Mengapa ?'**

_Nani ka_** : 'Ada apa ?' **

_Kore wa nan desu ka_**? : "Apa ini ?**

**langsung dilanjutkan...**


End file.
